


Tu conmigo para siempre y contigo yo

by RaytoTsukishiro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pelo menos nisso, meus pais concordaram, o contrato já está assinado e eu viajo em seis dias.”, ele despejou as palavras tão rápido que ficou o ofegante. Sentia o coração bater forte contra o peito, as lágrimas pareciam se aproximar como fortes ondas e os nós na garganta cresciam e se multiplicavam com olhar e o silêncio do outro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu conmigo para siempre y contigo yo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alguém vai acreditar se eu disser que sou a dona deles? Acho que não, né? Meu pagamento são apenas os comentários de todas as pessoas lindas que vem aqui e que me fazem muito feliz!!
> 
> Nota: A fic se passa em 2003, ano que Cesc, então com 16 anos se transfere para o Arsenal FC. Quando a fic foi escrita, ele ainda estava no clube inglês, de onde se transferiu de volta para o Barcelona no início desta temporada (2011-2012), pondo fim a uma novela que já durava anos e que ficou mais intensa após o Copa do Mundo de 2010.

**Tu conmigo para siempre y contigo yo**

Era o terceiro adversário que deixava para trás. Não olhava para os lados, não conseguiria ver nada mesmo que o fizesse, tudo o que conseguia enxergar era a trave a sua frente, enquanto seu cérebro calculava cada movimento que o saltitante arqueiro do time adversário poderia fazer. 

Também não conseguia ouvir. Na verdade, os únicos sons presentes naquele momento, eram os das batidas de seu coração, retumbando contra seu peito e o vento que zumbia em seu ouvido, deixando-o surdo para quaisquer outros sons. Apenas instintivamente sabia que seus companheiros corriam a seu lado, mas a bola estava presa a seus pés e não conseguia pensar em compartilhá-la, tinha plena certeza de que podia.

Quando a bola já não se encontrava mais ali, podia ouvir o som de sua própria respiração, ofegante e lenta, seus olhos acompanhavam a trajetória da bola, girando em torno de si mesma, voando acima do ala esquerda do time adversário, encobrindo o goleiro e batendo com força na rede exatamente do jeito que havia planejado. Sorriu e cerrou o punho direito, levando-o ao peito, onde bateu com força, uma, duas, três vezes.

Ainda estava surdo, hipnotizado pelo momento, quando os braços de Gerard envolveram seu corpo e os lábios dele tocaram seu pescoço trazendo-o de volta a realidade. Deixou-se envolver pelos abraços e pelo barulho dos gritos ferozmente apaixonados que ecoavam pelo estádio vindo de todos os lugares. Mas eles não foram suficiente para abafar o “parabéns” dito por Gerard a seu ouvido. Ele sempre podia ouvi-lo, não importava a situação.

Afastaram-se apenas o suficiente para que sorrisse e recebesse de volta um sorriso tão grandioso quanto o seu, antes de sentir o tombo causado pela chegada de seus companheiros que vinham abraçar-lhe para comemorar o seu gol. O gol da vitória.

Gerard também foi abraçado e abraçou aos companheiros, rindo como todos, mas quando seu olhar encontrou o de Cesc, ambos sabiam que aquele era um sorriso especial.

Apenas dois minutos depois o árbitro apontou para o centro do campo, finalizando a partida. O time juvenil do Barcelona iria disputar mais uma final nacional.

**Fabriqué**

“Acho que eu vou.”, Cesc disse sem olhar para Gerard, que quase engolia a garrafa de água. Sedento como estava, a princípio o zagueiro não havia entendido as palavras, ou melhor, o significado delas, mas depois de afastar as gotas de água que lhe cariam nos olhos ao molhar o rosto, ele passou a língua pelos lábios e fitando um Cesc muito sério, parecia que tinha ficado tudo claro.

“Não, você não, vai.”, ele disse e virou as costas para voltar ao campo.

Cesc caminhou atrás dele e o empurrou pelas costas e mesmo tropeçando dois passos, Piqué não se abalou, sua intenção era continuar caminhando, mas ele parou e se virou.

“Você não manda em mim.”, ele falou quando Piqué voltou a lhe olhar. Seu rosto estava duro, os olhos firmes no zagueiro, mas o pomo de adão subia e descia na garanta, denunciando escancaradamente o seu nervosismo.

A verdade era que estava destroçado por dentro. Aquele era o último dia que pisava naquele campo como um jogador do Barcelona e apesar de significar um novo passo em sua carreira, sentia a dor de deixar tudo para trás, inclusive seu relacionamento com o zagueiro.

“Pelo menos nisso, meus pais concordaram, o contrato já está assinado e eu viajo em seis dias.”, ele despejou as palavras tão rápido que ficou ofegante. Sentia o coração bater forte contra o peito, as lágrimas pareciam se aproximar como fortes ondas e os nós na garganta cresciam e se multiplicavam por causa do olhar e do silêncio do outro.

Gerard mantinha os olhos fixos nele, enquanto Cesc despejava cada palavra afiada contra seu peito. Não se mexeu, não podia se mexer com o choque provocado pela declaração do volante. Já não conseguia ouvir o barulho provocado pelos colegas em treino, eram apenas ele e Cesc e, no segundo seguinte Cesc não estava mais ali, sua voz foi desaparecendo até que somente o silêncio o envolvia, sufocava-o. 

Então ele tentou lutar, sentiu o coração disparar lhe dando forças para mover-se, sentiu o sangue circular tão rápido que também poderia sentir a temperatura de seu corpo subindo. Sentiu a pulsão nos braços e os esticou, quando suas palmas tocaram o peito de Cesc, o impulso provocado pela reação ao empurrão o trouxera de volta para o barulhento campo de treino.

Gerard se virou e correu em direção ao centro do campo. Não se importou com o grito de dor que o outro garoto soltara, não se importava que ele se machucasse. Seu coração disparava e parecia comprimir as lágrimas que ele não queria derramar.

Cesc caiu de costas, apoiando o cotovelo que bateu com força no chão. Sofrera mais com o susto do que com a força do empurrão propriamente dito, mas acima de tudo, sentiu naquele momento muita raiva e rapidamente se levantou. Gerard era um insensível, como não poderia entender que aquilo o machucava também? Acharia mesmo que se brigasse com ele poderia consertar as coisas e ele não iria mais embora? Correu em direção ao zagueiro e urrando, pulou em suas costas.

Ambos caíram no chão e enquanto Cesc tentava dar socos aleatórios em Gerard, este tentava se desvencilhar do abraço raivoso. Os dois rolaram pelo chão por alguns segundos antes de seus companheiros e alguns adultos chegarem perto para afastá-los, enquanto o técnico, apitava desesperado tentando acalmar os ânimos dos jogadores, mesmo sem saber exatamente quem estava brigando.

Cesc gritava para que o soltassem, tentando escapar dos braços contendores e Piqué não teve muitas dificuldades para fazê-los, empurrando dois colegas, saiu correndo, sem dar atenção às vozes que gritavam seu nome. O moreno foi solto logo em seguida, quando os colegas perceberam que não haveria mais briga, e correu para o lado oposto, quase sem enxergar o caminho por entre as lágrimas que encobriam-lhe a visão.

**Fabriqué**

Era quase 8 da noite quando Carles Puyol parou o carro em frente do CT do Barcelona. O pai de Piqué havia ligado desesperado porque o filho ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Logo em seguida, fora Cesc quem lhe telefonara, informando onde Piqué poderia estar se escondendo. Ainda assim, muito preocupado por saber que Gerard estava desaparecido, o garoto o havia feito prometer que ligaria assim que encontrasse o jovem zagueiro.

Carles seguiu devagar para o lugar que Cesc descrevera. Era o local onde ele e Piqué costumavam se esconder para ficarem sozinhos enquanto estavam no CT. Parou do lado de fora em silêncio, conseguindo ouvir o ofego que reconheceu como de Piqué, respirou aliviado e prendendo a lanterna nos lábios, empurrou a tábua da arquibancada segundo as instruções de outro garoto.

Piqué ergueu os olhos, estranhando a luz e ao reconhecer quem estava ali pulou nos braços do outro zagueiro, voltando a chorar compulsivamente.

Carles o abraçou e afagou seus cabelos, pensou naquele momento que aqueles seriam seis dias bem difíceis para os dois garotos.

**Fabriqué**

Cesc ainda ergueu a cabeça uma última vez antes de adentrar o corredor que o levaria para a Inglaterra. Apesar de a vontade de chorar ser enorme, ele não faria aquilo ali. Já havia chorando muito nos últimos dias em que Piqué havia sumariamente o ignorado, mesmo quando havia estado parado na porta da casa dele.

Tentou sorrir ao olhar para Puyol, mesmo que este tentasse confortá-lo dizendo que estava tudo bem, ele não conseguiria pensar da mesma forma. Não estava tudo bem. Apertou os olhos e a alça da mochila que levava nas costas e o leve toque da mão de sua mãe lhe incentivou a caminhar em direção ao avião.

**Fabriqué**

Piqué corria mais do que seu corpo poderia aguentar. Sentia o pulmão doer, a garganta arder e as pernas tentarem fraquejar. A habilidade de se desviar dos adversários em campo, se fazia extremamente útil para conseguir correr no aeroporto sem ser bloqueado pelos seguranças que tentavam lhe parar. A voz ecoando no saguão, anunciando o voo para Inglaterra o impulsionava a superar o limite de se corpo e não havia nenhum outro pensamento em sua mente que não fosse chegar até Cesc Fábregas.

Parou ofegando em frente ao portão de embarque anunciado e seu desespero aumentou. Não conseguia achar o outro rapaz. Ainda tentou driblar a segurança do portão de embarque, mas foi contido por dois homens, enquanto se debatia e gritava intencionando seguir pelo portão.

“Cesc! Francesc! Me solta! Me solta! Cesc! Francesc!”, gritou enquanto tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar. Puyol se aproximou e pediu calma aos seguranças que tentavam conter Gerard, enquanto ele próprio tentava chegar até o rapaz, que apenas gritava pelo agora, ex-colega de clube.

Cesc fechou os olhos novamente. Queria afastar a voz de sua mente, não poderia continuar deixando que Gerard lhe perturbasse, tinha que tocar a vida, não fora sua própria escolha? Tinha que lidar com ela, bem como Piqué. Entretanto quando abriu os olhos e viu que outras pessoas olhavam para trás, curiosas e apreensivas com a aparente confusão na entrada do portão de embarque, ele percebeu que não era sua imaginação, Gerard estava mesmo ali e realmente gritava seu nome.

Não pensou em mais nada. Retirou a mochila das costas, largando-a no chão e ignorou o grito de sua mãe, fazendo o percurso contrário, tão rápido que se chocava com os outros passageiros que estavam no corredor, paradas ou que tentavam escapar da confusão na entrada.

“Geri!!”, seu grito desviou a atenção os seguranças pelo segundo suficiente para que Piqué conseguisse chutar um e morder o outro, soltando-se para chegar perto de Cesc e abraçá-lo com toda a força que poderia.

“Eu te amo. Eu te amo, Cescy” , Gerard sussurrou entre soluços ao ouvido do mais baixo. “Vou pensar em você todos os dias. Pense em mim também, eu ainda sou seu namorado, entendeu?”

“Eu também te amo, Geri.”, ele respondeu chorando e também abraçando o outro garoto com toda sua força. “Vou pensar em você todas às horas.”, ele falou e em seguida ouviu sua mãe lhe chamar.

Carles abraçou os dois e devagar os separou antes que a mãe de Cesc aparecesse por entre outros passageiros carregando sua mochila em uma mão e puxando uma inconformada Carlota pela outra. Carles pediu calma aos seguranças que por sua vez, fizeram o mesmo com outros colegas que havia aparecido no encalço de Piqué e calmamente conduziu Gerard para trás, enquanto Cesc limpava o rosto.

O jovem zagueiro não conseguiu ouvir o que a mãe de Cesc dissera, embora ela lhe parecesse bastante brava e, segundos depois, nenhum dos Fàbregas estava mais ali.

Carles afagou a nuca de Piqué e o abraçou. Refazendo seu pensamento anterior, concluiu que não havia sido apenas seis dias, mas provavelmente seriam alguns anos bem difíceis para aqueles dois. Entretanto tinha certeza que anos ou oceanos não seriam suficientes para acabar com a forte ligação que, sabia, havia entre eles. Sabia também que aqueles dois garotos poderiam superar tudo.

**Fin**


End file.
